


Two Halves

by writesometimes



Series: Strange Desire [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pirate Feels, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one corner of the table sat various jars of salves for Silver's stump. He exhaled loudly thinking about having to apply them later. Before when Flint had done it for him it was somehow almost bearable. Silver shook his head once more, trying to dismiss the memory and the way it tugged at something in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3x10
> 
> Oh look, a follow up piece to "Weak" that no one asked for but I wrote anyway.

The stifling humidity inside the hut off the beach woke Silver. He'd spent the last two days recuperating in Captain Flint's hut since his fall on the beach. Despite the close quarters, and the Captain's previous foray into sincerity, the two had not seen much of one another. Flint had found any task available to occupy his time. Silver even suspected the Captain had been sleeping aboard the _Walrus_ , as he had certainly not slept in the hut.

At first Silver hadn't minded too much. Having the bed and hut to himself while he rested was peaceful. Now, however, Silver began to wonder if he had become a burden to his Captain, imposing on his personal space. He was also getting quite bored. He'd been cooped up in the hut for two days without anyone to so much as spin a tale to. He felt stagnate with inactivity.

Silver's growing boredom and the sticky humidity propelled him out of bed. He maneuvered himself onto a low stool by the bed an strapped on his iron prosthetic so he could at least amble about the hut. Standing, Silver finally took a good look about the Captain's quarters. They were fairly spartan upon first inspection. Then again, his belongings were most likely at his home in Nassau, Silver mused. He began wondering just what kind of things a man like Flint might own. This hut seemed a good reflection of Captain Flint, so would his home in Nassau reflect James McGraw? Silver shook his head to clear his thoughts before he tangled himself in the net that was his Captain's complicated life of duplicity. 

The last rays of light were dimly cascading through the hut so Silver made his way to the small table to light a lantern. Poking about Flint's hut in the dim lantern light gave Silver a moment's hesitation, but he was fairly certain Flint was still busy with the politics of his new war. Taking a deep breath, Silver began to really examine the place.

The table was littered with uninteresting papers. Maps, charts, ship manifests, all things Silver was familiar with. On one corner of the table sat various jars of salves for Silver's stump. He exhaled loudly thinking about having to apply them later. Before when Flint had done it for him it was somehow almost bearable. Silver shook his head once more, trying to dismiss the memory and the way it tugged at something in his chest.

Turning around in the small hut, Silver's eyes caught sight of a small crate at the foot of the bed. How had he missed it for two days when it had been so near? He must have been truly exhausted. Silver plopped back onto the bed and peered inside the crate. He was a little surprised to find it filled with books. He glanced back at the door before removing a few tomes for further inspection.

The first two were lovely looking, but in Spanish, and Silver didn't think his Spanish was strong enough to read an entire novel. The next was a book he remembered reading some years ago, but hadn't liked too much. He looked back into the crate and a book bound in rich, red leather stared back at him. The gold lettering drew him in and he gently plucked it from the crate. "Marcus Aurelius," Silver mused aloud. Carefully, he lifted the front cover.

" _James, My truest love, know no shame. - Thomas_ "

The words seemed to burn themselves into Silver's mind. Suddenly he felt incredibly uneasy, like he had stumbled onto a terrible secret. He already knew about Flint's relationship with Thomas, the man himself had entrusted him with that knowledge, but seeing actual evidence of it somehow made it more real and tangible than before. Sliver thumbed to the middle of the book with the intention of taking a quick peek at the contents. Just as he began reading movement at the entrance of the hut caught his eye.

Flint stood just inside, taking in the scene before him. Silver slammed the book shut loudly and tossed it onto the bed, as if bitten by it. Flint clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring.

"I- I'm sorry. I just...became bored here all by myself. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just searching for something to bide my time and..."

Before Silver could stammer the rest of his explanation, Flint marched over to the bed and carefully picked the book up. Lovingly, he caressed the soft leather cover. Silent moments seemed to stretch on for an eternity while Flint stared at the book and Silver stared up at his Captain.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry," Silver whispered.

Flint shut his eyes, hands still caressing the novel. He let out a shaky breath.

"I should go," Silver muttered as he stood and made his way to the door. The air in the hut was now thick with humidity and tension and Silver could use some fresh air.

"I read some passages to you while you were recovering from the amputation in my quarters." Flint's voice shook with the confession.

Silver stopped dead in his tracks. Goose bumps prickled his arms despite the heat. Slowly, he turned to look at Flint. The man hadn't taken his eyes off the book still in his hands.

"You were sleeping. We weren't sure if you were going to make it. It always brought me some measure of comfort and I figured...It was nice to revisit it with another person to be honest. Even if you weren't aware of it."

Silver couldn't move, let alone speak. He stood rooted to the spot hovering by the door. Flint finally looked up at him, a mixture of confusion and relief clouded his face. Silver's mouth fell open a bit, the weight of the moment almost too much to process.

Quietly, Silver made his way back to the bed and sat down. Flint suddenly sat down next to him. Silver awkwardly rubbed at his own thighs.

"I'm sorry I was asleep and couldn't be fully present for the experience," Silver muttered carefully to break the dense silence in the hut.

Flint turned and looked at Silver finally, gaze soft. "If you'd have been awake I more than likely would not have read it to you. I'm not entirely sure why I even confessed to you that I did. It was my secret to keep. But now, once again, I've shared a personal truth with you."

Silver looked Flint in the eye and swallowed thickly. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen such an open expression on the Captain's face. "You told me before that you saw me as an equal. A confidant. Now you entrust me with the weight of this. You trust me _yet again_. Why?" he asked in a whisper.

Flint set the book down between them and took a deep breath. "You're resilient. You are _who_ you need to be, _when_ you need to be. You're well on your way to being respected and feared in equal measure. We're more alike than anyone could ever realize and it's...intoxicating...to find yourself reflected in another. Especially when you think that's impossible anymore," he explained softly.

Silver's breathing became heavy, labored. He could hear his own blood humming in his ears. As if of their own volition, his fingers brushed Flint's where they rested atop the book sitting between them.

"I'm flattered," Silver whispered playfully without thinking. He held his breath, hoping he hadn't just ruined the delicate moment. 

Flint slowly looked up from their touching fingertips to meet Silver's gaze. After a tense moment a sly smile danced it's way across the Captain's face. "You're a little shit, you know that?" he chuckled lightly at Silver.

Silver laughed loudly in relief. "I thought we were equals. So wouldn't that make you -"

"Oh, shut up," Flint laughed throatily before Silver could finish the thought. He laced his and Silver's fingers together atop the book. 

They both became very serious. A heart beat passed, then another. Flint leaned into Silver's space slowly. Silver licked his lips nervously and closed his eyes. Flint gently ghosted his lips over Silver's, barely making any significant contact but feeling heady all at the same time. Silver sighed shakily into the gentle kiss. Flint pulled back slowly, both men panting slightly despite the tenderness of the kiss. Silver looked awe-struck and a bit joyful, Flint shocked and a bit excited.

"Perhaps that's enough clandestine soul bearing for one evening," Silver said quietly, giving Flint an out if he wanted it.

Flint clenched and un-clenched his jaw, seeming to ponder the moment. "Perhaps. _For tonight_ ," he replied soft and low.

Silver felt his whole face flush.

Flint stood slowly, grabbed some charts from the table, and made his way to the door. "Maybe we could dine together later," he suggested delicately.

The corner of Silver's mouth rose and he simply nodded in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope this isn't terrible or unbearably OOC. I just can't stop *feeling* over these angsty pirate nerds.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
